


Lord Of The Rings/The Hobbit One-shots

by The_trash_cannot



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk Legolas, Drunk confessions, Fluff, Mirkwood, Multi, Other, Post-Lord of the Rings, Some angst, Valinor, reader is an awkward mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: Requests are open for reader inserts and ships (no smut). Reader is gender-neutral unless requested otherwise.





	1. Celebrations and Confessions (Legolas/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend and crush Legolas returns from the War of The Ring, and a party is held in celebration. However, Legolas gets drunk and admits something he didn't intend.

“Y/n,” A voice called from behind you. Instinctively, you grabbed for the silver knife at your waist, but turned to find that it was only your friend Feren behind you. He took note of your hand on the hilt of your blade, but paid no other mind to it. He knew how on edge you had been since Legolas had left for the Council of Elrond, and from there left on a quest. Legolas… You were the only child of one of King Thranduil’s chief advisors, and had gotten to know the ellon quite well during your early years, and had become fierce friends as he trained you in the forest guard, which you were a captain of. But, you would admit only to yourself, you had fallen hard and fast for Legolas in the time before he left, making you all the more nervous until he returned. _Should I have told him?_ You wondered to yourself. Feren’s voice pulled you back to reality. 

“What?” You asked, too lost in thought to recall what he had just said. 

Feren rolled his eyes at you. “My Lord Thranduil has asked me to inform you that Prince Legolas has returned.”

You blinked a few times, not quite sure if what you were hearing was true. The look on Feren’s face told you it was. You raced past him, not slowing your pace until you were at the doors to the throne room, where you stopped to calm yourself. You pushed open the doors and walked in, trying to mask the shaking of your hands. 

Below the throne, you could see Thranduil, taking in hushed tones, and next to him, a head of platinum hair that you would recognise even if you hadn’t seen it in a thousand years. It took all of your will not to run the rest of the path straight to him. Thranduil noticed you first.

“Y/n,” He addressed you, in his usual, even tone. “I see Feren found you.” 

You opened your mouth to respond, but before you could, Legolas turned to you. His eyes met yours, and you were helpless. You could see Thranduil back away so that you two could speak, and you could swear you saw the hint of a smile on his face. 

“Hello, Y/n,” Legolas murmured, softly despite the wide smile on his face. 

“Legolas,” You greeted, smiling at him and fidgeting with the edges of your tunic. “How fared your journey?”

“Very well,” He answered. “The ring is destroyed, and the king returned to the throne of Gondor. We were saved by nothing but the kind soul of a halfling, who carried a burden too heavy for his short years. For my part, I take great pride in having fought by the sides of my good friends, Aragorn Elessar and Gimli son of Gloin.” You felt a small stab of jealousy when he mentioned his friends, but you quickly put it aside at his next statement. “What has happened while I was away? Have you fared well all this time?” 

You discussed what had been happening with the guard while he was away, what new elves had been trained, what they had encountered. When you described the battle against the orcs at Dol Guldur, He became very quiet and somber. “Your father led the attack, but he was wounded. After much fighting, we were able to drive them out.” You rubbed the back of your neck to try to relieve some of the tension. “Another patrol is going there tonight to ensure they don’t return. I will be leading it.”

A smirk played on the edges of Legolas’s lips. “No, you won’t.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not?” You asked. “Breaking the rules again, mellon-nin?”

“No,” He answered, still smirking. “There is to be a party tonight held in honor of my return. I wondered if you would accompany me.”

You were so surprised it took you a moment to respond. “Of course!” You said, slightly too loud, cringing internally as soon as you said it. 

Legolas responded with a good-natured laugh that didn’t hold an ounce of mockery. “Then I will see you again tonight, Y/n.”

 

~Time Skip brought to you by Aragorn opening those doors~

 

You stood in your chambers, picking at your outfit. It was a (f/c) formal outfit, with a silver cape draped over your shoulders. You had given up on trying to wear nice shoes, and simply scrubbed the dirt off of your leather boots. After fixing your (h/c) hair one last time, you heard a knock on your door. When you opened it, there stood Legolas. He was in a green and silver tunic befitting of a celebrated prince, with a deep blue cape and close-fitting grey pants. You both met each other’s eyes for a second, and chuckled nervously. He offered you his hand, which you gladly took. 

You and Legolas took your time walking to the party, talking softly about anything and everything as you meandered down the halls. When you arrived, the party was already in full swing, with servants constantly bringing out more and more wine from the cellars (and drinking some themselves). You and Legolas had been there a few minutes, when Legolas was pulled away by his father and other nobles. Knowing that it would likely take him a long time to escape, you wandered around the party, ending up on a small, deserted, open-air balcony a floor above, where you could see everyone and the noise blended into a dull hum. You found yourself more occupied in watching the stars than the party below, completely in your own world until you heard someone approaching behind you. Legolas stood next to you, leaning against the railing, smiling at you. You could smell wine heavily on his breath, and he held a nearly empty glass in his hand. 

“Hello, Y/n,” He said in a sing-song voice, eyes not leaving your own and a big grin on his face. You sighed. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten this drunk at a party, and it likely wouldn’t be the last.

“Legolas? Are you well?” You asked, trying to gauge how much he had drinken. You had seen him drunk before, and though it was funny, you always worried for him.

“Mmhmmm,” He responded, almost spilling what was left in his glass.

“Legolas, you’re drunk.” You said. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” You tried to move him back inside, but he only ended up stumbling into you. Still blissfully intoxicated, Legolas started laughing at nothing in particular, and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I love you, Y/n,” He said, leaning against you. Seeing your shocked face, he sobered up slightly, and pulled you closer. “I really do.”

“I love you, too, Legolas,” You murmured, a huge, dumb smile creeping onto your face as your heart threatened to beat it’s way out of your chest. “But we’ll discuss this when you’re sober.” 

Eventually, you succeeded in getting him back to his room. Along the way, you were treated by Legolas to several songs, unexpected bouts of laughter, and subsequent slurred “I love you”s. Once you were there,Legolas collapsed on his bed, and was asleep almost instantly. You shook your head. Legolas would have a lot of explaining to do come morning.

 

~Epilogue~

 

Six months after that night, you and Legolas strolled down the winding paths of the gardens, hands entwined tighter than the vines that grew over aging trees and statues. When Legolas wasn’t looking for a moment, you picked a violet and stuck it into one of his braids. When he looked back, you feigned wide-eyed innocence with a mischievous smile. He laughed when he saw you, leaving the blossom in his hair and draping an arm over your shoulders. You couldn’t think of a single way this could be better.

But little did you know, Legolas was already planning a wedding fit for a prince and his fiance.


	2. Unexpected Guests (Legolas/Reader) PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, an elf living in the undying lands, meet some surprising newcomers, one of which has a surprising connection to your dear friend. (probably going to have a sequel)

Valinor, 4th Age

As you looked up from the plants you were studying, you heard a commotion from the shore. You walked inside the house, where Elenathiel, the elleth whom you worked for, leaned out the window closest to the sea, trying to see who had arrived. Nearly all elves from Middle Earth had crossed to Valinor, but it was still an occasion whenever someone landed. You had come to Mandos some 2000 years ago (killed in an orc raid of your home), and had been greeted by Elenathiel upon your release with your new body. Elenathiel didn’t speak much about what had happened before her arrival, but you were able to glean from her and others that she had died some horrible way in Middle Earth, and her spirit had come to Mandos. Mandos had taken pity on her, and given her a new body to live in Valinor. But rather than live with most of the elves, she chose to live on the shore, where she could see everyone who sailed in. You thought she was waiting for someone, but took care not to ask. She had met you on the shore, where you both came to think, and you had become fast friends. 

“What is it, my lady?” You asked, walking to her as you brushed the dirt from your white garment. 

“Someone has arrived,” She murmured, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “I do not know who it is.” The gathering and the ship were too far distant for even you to clearly see.

“Would you like me to meet them?” You knew how she longed to meet again the one she waited for. She smiled and nodded. 

You slipped out of the house and strolled down the beach, to where everyone was gathered around the newcomer. There seemed to be many more than normal, you noticed, some seemed upset, some even seemed angry. When you finally made your way through the throng, you could see who had arrived. Your eyes were first drawn to a tall, handsome, strangely familiar, ellon with long platinum hair; but it was his companion who made you nearly gasp. 

He was a dwarf. _How had the Valar allowed a dwarf into the Undying Lands?_ Dwarves had always been enemies of the elves, ever since the dwarf king had betrayed and killed King Thingol in the siege of Menegroth thousands of years ago; and had never been allowed into Valinor because they were not children of Illuvatar. Yet this elf, who judging by his fine tunic and cape was of some considerable status, seemed to be defending him. Eventually, you could no longer contain your curiosity at the scene before you.

“Who are you?” You asked to neither of them in particular. 

The elf answered. “I am Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, of the Lonely Mountain.” The dwarf glanced at the elves glaring at him and grumbled something about the “hospitality of elves” and some choice ideas about what they could do with it. The ellon’s name, Legolas, seemed familiar as well, but you pushed that to the back of your mind.

Seeing as no one else wanted to make the first move, you bowed your head to them. “I am y/n, I represent Lady Elenathiel.” You were prepared to speak further, but Legolas seemed caught off-guard by your words.

“You said Lady Elenathiel? She is here?” He asked quietly, looking shocked. You nodded your head and turned back the way you came, gesturing him to follow. He started after you, Gimli on his heels. The rest of the elves didn’t follow, but continued murmuring uneasily amongst themselves. Could he be the one she is waiting for? You wondered briefly. 

As you walked, you noticed his hands trembling. You took a breath, dealing with people was never a skill of yours. “Something troubles you,” You said, the words tumbling awkwardly out of your mouth, making you curse yourself in your head. Legolas, however, didn’t seem to mind how clumsy your words were.

“Lady Elenathiel…” He trailed off for a moment, his pace slowing and eyes becoming unfocused and misty. “I had wondered if I would meet her again. I only hope that she will not be disappointed.”

Sensing that you should change the topic, you decided to indulge your curiosity. “How is it that an elf and a dwarf come together to Valinor?” 

Both companions smiled at the question. Legolas launched into a story of how Sauron had risen to power again, and the One Ring carried and destroyed by a halfling. At some point, you had stopped to listen to them in amazement. You had heard some of the happenings, but these two had been part of the fellowship, fought side by side in the heart of the War of the Ring, and forged a friendship so strong Legolas could not bear to sail west without Gimli. 

“And there we were,” Gimli had taken over the tale again from Legolas. “The Fields of Pelennor covered so thickly with orcs and Haradrim that you could scarcely see grass, and we reach Minas Tirith, and the pointy-eared elf is singing a song!”

Legolas chuckled. “At least I was killing orcs. You were simply offering them dwarven crafts.” Legolas was extremely soft-spoken, but seemed at ease talking with you and Gimli. This started another playful argument between the two. Despite the fact that you had just met, you found yourself joining in with the fun, talking as if you had known each other for years rather than hours. 

Speaking of hours… You glanced up at the sun. You had been here too long. “There’s few hours left in the day. We should continue.” You eyed Legolas. “You do wish to meet her?” You could sense Legolas’s reluctance and nervousness. 

He sighed. “I… I have been so afraid for so long, that she would be disappointed in me. I tarried in building me boat, in sailing to these lands, and now I stretch the last few hours before we meet again, merely because of my own fear.”

“Why do you so fear her disappointment?” You asked. You were becoming frustrated; how could someone like Legolas think that he was so terrible? “You’ve done nothing but save us, why would she be disheartened by your nobility? Who is she to you?” 

“You’ll see.” Giving up on trying to make him talk, you gestured them to follow you, and continued towards your home. About half an hour later, the three of you stood outside the villa. Legolas glanced at you-for strength, perhaps-and opened the door. 

Elenathiel sat, engrossed in a book, not glancing up as the door opened, thinking it was only you. When it was not your footsteps she heard on the stone floor, she rose to her feet and looked up, and you realized why Legolas’s face had been so familiar. 

“ _Ion nin_ …(My son)?” She asked, in barely more than a whisper. Tears welled up in hers and Legolas’s eyes. 

“Hello, _Naneth_ (Mother).” He murmured. They both stood still for a moment, and you didn’t dare breathe. 

Suddenly, Elenathiel rushed forward and pulled her son close. Their tears mingled in their embrace, and you could see the relieved smile on his face. You knew then that Legolas was the one she had been waiting for. You turned and left the house, Gimli following behind you. After all, they had a few thousand years to catch up on.

A few hours later, long past when the sun had gone down, you were wandering the beach, studying the stars. 2000 years you had been in Valinor, and you were still struck by its beauty every day. As the waves lapped at your feet, you felt someone approach behind you. Legolas’s blond head appeared to your side, turned up towards the sky like yours. He glanced over at you, then to the ground.

“Y/n,... Thank you,” He said, softly. 

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I know.” He cast another nervous glance your way, and you thought you might have seen a blush as he noticed you were looking at him. “But you deserve it.” You both laughed a bit at that for no reason.

You both began to walk down the beach, not talking, for no words needed to be said in the moment. As you walked, you could hear Legolas humming an unfamiliar, yet calming tune.

Eventually, you stopped, and Legolas turned to you again. “Y/n,” He looked as if he had a thousand things to say, and after struggling for a moment, he gave up. “I look forward to spending more time with you,” He said lamely. 

You looked after him as he walked away, more confused and intrigued by him than ever. You shook your head. This ellon would be the (second) death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I promise I'm going to write some non-Legolas stuff but that last story got me really inspired


End file.
